


This Damn Planet

by dCryptid



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, I don't know how to tags, but sex is involved, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dCryptid/pseuds/dCryptid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith finally gets what she wants from the lean hunter - but what's to say he didn't want it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago when I was really into Borderlands. I still am, but it was something very special I shared with my then-boyfriend, and when I showed this to him he asked if I could just keep it between us (seeing as I played Siren class and he played Hunter). I'm still a hardcore Lilith/Mord shipper, and when I came across this again I felt like it was time to let the world see it.
> 
> It's also my first published smut-of-sorts, so be gentle. <3

The sky was finally dimming over the desert planet, fading the heavens to a color reminiscent of worn denim jeans, the distorted moon on the horizon the button fly. Two runners traveled quickly under this dusty blue, slowing and stopping seemingly without signal. They parked close to each other next to a tall, jagged outcropping of rock, their headlights flipping on as they did so.  
  
Figures emerged from the vehicles, two from each, creating a total of four. The first descended from the yellow runner – FUEGO, the side proclaimed – and landed solidly on the dusty ground. He looked around alertly, eyes sharp under the brim of the hat that shadowed his dark face. A second figure, significantly larger than the first, clambered down from the gun turret less than delicately. He cracked his massive knuckles and grunted in satisfaction, a grin twisting his heavily scarred face.  
  
The second runner was a delicate shade of pink, with stars painted on the scuffed wheel hubs. The man in the gunner seat, a twiggy fellow with a hood and goggles, leapt down nimbly, landing crouched on the dirt with hardly a sound. He straightened, looked back at the runner with a scoff of disgust, and walked away shaking his head.  
  
“Look, Mordecai,” came a voice from the driver’s seat, “I know you don’t like the color, but I have to drive so I get to choose.” The speaker swung one long, enchantingly feminine leg over the edge of the runner. “And I choose pink.” She swung her other leg over, balanced gracefully on the edge for a moment, then dropped to the ground, sending up tiny puffs of dust. “If you could only learn how to steer properly for a change, you would get to drive, and then you would get to pick the color.” She put a thoughtful finger to her full lips. “Probably blue. Blue would work for you.”  
  
“I just don’t get why you choose pink. You don’t seem…I don’t know, girly enough to want a pink car.” Mordecai shrugged, unaware the offense he had just caused the siren.  
  
“Are you saying I’m not pretty?” asked Lilith in an offended tone, glaring at him. Mordecai buried his face in his hands and dragged them down his cheeks. Lilith continued staring at him, waiting for an answer that would either garner him forgiveness or an invisible ass-kicking.  
  
“Declined to state,” he answered finally. “I’ll be back; Bloodwing needs some air.” He stalked off in his usual bowlegged manner, his shoulders hunched and his head low.  
  
Miffed, Lilith turned to the massive man with the studded knuckles. “Brick. Do you think I’m pretty?” She batted her absurdly long eyelashes at him and smiled sweetly. A slightly bewildered Brick blinked in confusion, then grunted an affirmative. “Awwww, you’re so cute!” she gushed, hugging his thick middle. “Now will you be a sweetheart and go find something to make a fire with? It’s going to get cold pretty soon.” She looked at him coyly from beneath lowered eyelids.  
  
“Sure,” he grunted, and ambled off to find a dry trash pile he could scavenge kindling from.  
  
As his solid back faded into the gathering Pandoran night, Lilith stretched and made a contented sound. “Although killing bandits is lots of fun, it’s going to be nice to get some genuine sleep for a change, without that damned sun burning through my eyelids.”  
  
“Too bad the night is so short,” commented Roland as he sat down in the dust and leaned against the front tire of the Fuego runner. “We could really use more dim-time sleep if we want to be at the top of our game. This sixty-hour day could be our downfall.”  
  
“You need to relax, Rollie. We’ve been fine so far.” Lilith slammed open a storage compartment on her pink runner and rummaged around inside it, seemingly at random.  
  
Roland sighed. “Could you please not call me Rollie,” he said in an exasperated tone. Lilith rolled her eyes as she emerged from the hatch with two packets of freeze-dried food, one in each hand.  
  
“Fine, Roland,” she said, tossing him one of the packets. “I’ll try to remember not to aggravate you in the future.” She ripped open her food and sat down to eat it, leaving the hatch open.  
  
Roland examined his own dinner. “Chicken again?” he asked, holding it up. Lilith swallowed and wiggled her own packet at him.  
  
“Would you rather have a ‘vegetable medley?’” she asked. Roland growled and tore apart the foil separating him from his food.  
  
A few minutes later Brick returned, arms laden with various trash, which he dumped in a pile between the two runners. Lilith sighed when she saw what he had retrieved. “Oh, sweetie, not human bones again.”  
  
“Nothing but skag piles,” grunted Brick, digging a lighter out of his pocket and lighting the pile, which flickered to life with a feeble and unfaithful-looking light. He went to the open hatch at the back of Lilith’s runner and dug out several packets of food before seating himself and tearing into them indiscriminately.  
  
Lilith shivered and scooted closer to the feeble blaze. “I guess we won’t be warm for very long tonight,” she commented quietly, hugging her knees to her chest. “On a totally unrelated note, who’s keeping watch this evening? This is the worst time for bandits. They’re like mosquitoes in terms of the hours they keep.”  
  
“I’ll do it,” came Mordecai’s voice as he stepped into the feeble circle of firelight. “I haven’t in a while. “ The Bloodwing was perched on his shoulder, its ugly head cocking from side to side as it watched all of them intently. It cawed and flew off as Mordecai sat down suddenly, cross-legged.  
  
“So it’s settled, then.” Roland got up and got Mordecai some food from the open runner hatch, slamming it shut this time as he returned to the fire and tossed the hunter his dinner. “Get more if you need it; we need you alert tonight.” Mordecai nodded silently.  
  
“I have to pee,” said Lilith abruptly, standing up. “Be right back.” She summoned a nasty-looking machine gun from the storage deck strapped to her leg before she marched off into the dimness. Roland rolled his eyes and began to unbuckle the heavy piece of armor strapped to his shoulder. Brick, done with his feast, simply lay down and rolled under the Fuego runner to sleep. Roland, after laying his armor aside and digging a blanket out of the back of the same runner, rolled himself up by the fireside.  
  
Mordecai finished his supper in silence, crinkling the wrapper in his hand when he was done and tossing it aside. He stood and looked up the cliff face, trying to locate a good vantage point. There was a small ledge about twelve feet up, and he made that his mark. He had just put a hand against the rock to start his climb when he detected a presence behind him. He spun around, whipping his sword out of its scabbard as he did so.  
  
There was no one there. Mordecai shook his head and sheathed his sword. “I need to relax,” he muttered to himself.  
  
“Are you sure?” Lilith suddenly appeared out of thin air not three inches from his face, a Cheshire-cat smile on her face. Mordecai yelped and jumped backwards into the rock wall in shock. Lilith giggled, covering her mouth coquettishly. “Sorry.”  
  
“Yeah, right,” growled the hunter, trying to calm his racing heart. “Bitch.”  
  
Lilith pouted. “Be nice. It was just a joke.”  
  
“Crazy siren bitch.” Mordecai took a deep breath. “Why can’t you leave me in peace?”  
  
“I don’t want to.” Lilith smiled at him sweetly, almost flirtily, and then gave him a hug too quick for him to dodge. “Keep a good watch, kay?” She sauntered off back to the runners, leaving a very bewildered Mordecai in the wake of her swishing hips. He shook his head like a dog ridding its ears of water, then scaled the rock face.  
  
Once on the ledge, he pulled his most trusty sniper out of his storage deck and lay down with the scope to his eye. He surveyed the surrounding landscape but saw nothing but dirt, rocks, and a couple colonies of skags, which were too far away to be any danger. He also got a clear glimpse of what appeared to be two skags enthusiastically mating, which caused him to gag and pull his face away from the scope. Deciding it was safe enough out there, he set the rifle aside and turned over onto his back, putting his hands behind his head. His goggled eyes watched the sky, checking for rakks as he relaxed into a watchful state.  
  
Every fifteen minutes or so, he would scan the landscape with first his naked eye, then the sniper, but all remained clear and the night-vision scope showed nothing. Three hours into the watch, the dim light of the elliptical moon found him sitting on the edge of the ledge, whetting the blade of his sword with a careful diligence. He was so engrossed in his work that he nearly fell right off when Lilith swung herself up to sit beside him.  
  
“Hey,” she said quietly, staring up at the sky. Mordecai quickly recovered and sheathed his sword carefully.  
  
“I thought you were asleep,” he said, tucking the whetstone into a pouch on his belt.  
  
“Can’t” she replied. She leaned back, supporting herself on her hands while she continued to survey the sky. “I’m tired, but I can’t.”  
  
“I know what you mean.” The hunter mimicked her, leaning back on his hands, although he kept his gaze on Lilith instead of the sky; she was much more interesting to look at.  
  
She was silent for a moment. “It’s this damn planet,” she said finally. “I’m all screwed up because of it.” She sighed. “I miss home. At least I know what to expect from myself there.” She absently scratched the scar on her nose. “Damn body.”  
  
“Uh, yeah, I can’t really relate, you know,” said Mordecai, a little awkwardly.  
  
Lilith rolled her golden eyes at him. “That’s not what I mean. It’s these Siren powers. I know how they worked back home, but here…” She shook her head. “It’s totally different. I have issues maintaining control sometimes.” She turned her gaze onto Mordecai. “Totally frustrating.”  
  
Mordecai nodded, a little distractedly, which didn’t escape Lilith’s notice. “What? What’s wrong?” she asked, a note of worry in her voice. “Am I totally boring you?” Mordecai shook his head.  
  
“No, no. It’s not that. You’ve got something on your face.” Mordecai touched his own cheek. “Right here.”  
  
Lilith scrubbed at her face with the back of her hand – on the wrong cheek. “Did I get it?” she asked, turning her head for inspection.  
  
“No. Here, let me…” Mordecai wiped his gloved hands on his pants before cupping her jaw in one palm and gently wiping away the mark with his thumb. “There. Got it.” He was about to drop his hand, but Lilith pressed one of hers against it to hold it there, against her face. She closed her eyes and nuzzled into it. “My god, you’re warm.” She went to pull off his glove, but Mordecai gently attempted to withdraw his hand and she stopped, although she continued to press her cheek into his palm.  
  
She looked at him sideways from beneath lowered eyelids, her golden irises bright in the dimness. “You know, you never gave me a solid answer earlier.” Her smoldering, luminous stare pinned the hunter down, demanding a reply.  
  
“I…what?” Mordecai could feel his heart slam against his ribcage under that golden gaze, like it wanted to pop right out of his chest, and had a sudden realization that this is what it felt like to be the prey for a change. This cat-eyed temptress would not hesitate to eat him up in a flash if given the chance.  
  
“You never told me if you think I’m pretty or not.” She lowered her eyes for a moment, shadowed lids blocking those bright irises, and Mordecai felt his courage return in a rush, although his heart continued to pound.  
  
“I…” He swallowed. “I think you’re…” It was then that Lilith returned her eyes to his, a softer look in them than before, and a word he’d never meant to say tumbled from his lips. “…beautiful.”  
  
Then he found himself kissing her, against his will. It had to be against his will, right? But if that was so, then why was he the one leaning forward, holding her face against his with the hand that still cupped her cheek? And why was he enjoying the taste of those soft, full lips as much as he was? And why did he feel the speed of the blood in his veins increase to a flood, filling him with heat? She was dangerous – a siren! She lured men in, trapped them. She was as much a hunter as he, if not more so. Yet the touch of her lips was like a drug, and he felt no fear, no regret, nothing but heat and a need for more.  
  
He finally broke their contact, and when he opened his eyes behind his goggles he found her staring at him in shock, mouth slightly open, eyes wide. “I-I-I’m sorry!” he stuttered, dropping his hand from her face. “I-I don’t know why I…uh…I just…uh…” He trailed off, mouth gaping, staring at her, suddenly glad that his red goggles hid his eyes and partially obscured the stupid look that had to be on his face.  
  
Lilith blinked slowly. “It’s okay,” she said in a slightly stunned voice. She touched her cheek with her fingertips, then her lips, before dropping her hand to her lap. She looked at him with curious eyes. “Do you really think I’m beautiful?” she asked quietly.  
  
Mordecai found his voice again. “Yeah,” he said hoarsely. “Yeah, I suppose I do.”  
  
Lilith looked back behind her at the rock wall, as if calculating something. Mordecai watched her, holding his breath, praying that she wouldn’t reject him. He wanted – needed – to feel her mouth on his again, taste the drug that made her so dangerous on his tongue.  
  
Finally, Lilith turned back to him, although she wouldn’t look at his face. She said something, quietly, so that even Mordecai with his sharp hunter’s ears couldn’t make it out. “What?”  
  
She raised her eyes and pinned him with that smoldering gaze again. “I asked you what you were waiting for.”  
  
Mordecai was stunned. “What?” he asked again, stupidly.  
  
“What are you waiting for?” she repeated, her eyes burning right into his soul. “Kiss me again.”  
  
He did.  
  
And she responded, pressing closer to him, locking her arms around his neck, pulling him in. Mordecai’s blind, groping hands found her slim waist and wrapped around it, practically pulling her onto his lap. She was sweet, so sweet, and the taste of her only got better with every passing second.  
  
Without waiting for an invitation he pried her teeth apart with his tongue, invading her mouth, desperate to find the core of that delicious drug that had his entire body throbbing with need. She responded in kind, and they battled for a moment before establishing a rhythm that had her holding him even tighter, as if she was trying to melt right into him. He broke contact for a moment, to gasp for air, but it was stale compared to her.  
  
He grabbed her hips and lifted her right onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her to hold her secure. She straddled his narrow hips, up on her knees now, and he tilted his head back, allowing her to dominate him. Her hands roamed the back of head, covered by his hood, until she found his ponytail. She wrapped the dreaded locks around her fingers and hung on tightly, pulling him back and dragging him in at the same time. He moaned, sliding his hands down her back to her perfect posterior, which he had secretly admired in the past. He grasped it tightly, gently kneading the taut flesh, and he could feel her gasp into his mouth  
  
She pushed him back, and he yielded, pivoting so that he was lying on the ledge parallel to the rock face, with her atop him. Her kisses became hungrier, more demanding, and she began to tug at his shirt, fisting her hands in the material. He rolled, gently, so that she was beneath him, but she wouldn’t let go. He broke contact, sitting up on his knees, and quickly stripped of sword scabbard, vest, and undershirt, for he was becoming unseasonably hot. Lilith watched approvingly, her eyes burning.  
  
When his lanky chest was bare to the elements he resumed kissing her, and she dug her nails into his now-bare back. He winced, but was otherwise undeterred. He kissed her jaw, sucked on her throat, and nibbled on her ear, all the while searching for a stronger source of her delicious flavor. She moaned into his ear, and the temperature of his already-burning body rose a few more degrees. He tugged at her vest, and she released her grasp on him so he could remove it more easily. Next was her jacket, unzipped with trembling fingers and peeled off with her aid.  
  
He was content with feeling her body through the thin cloth of her camisole, but she already wanted more of him than just his bare torso. When he felt her hands begin to work the buckle of his belt, he pulled back, just enough so that he could speak. “Are you sure that there’s enough room for both of us – for that – up here?”  
  
Her look was hot and needy. “We can make it work.”  
  
He started with her, gently peeling off her fitted camisole, revealing the bra underneath. She arched her back into him so he could reach around her to the clasp. Somehow, with hands so shaky he could barely control them, he managed to undo the hooks. First one strap, then the other, slid down her smooth arms before the whole contraption was thrown aside.  
  
He was stunned. Her breasts were perfect – firm, round, smooth, supple. The tattoos on her chest covered one of them before they continued down her flat stomach and disappeared beneath the waistband of her pants. He kissed them, gently, and she shivered. He sucked them and she moaned, arching her back into his soft mouth. He applied a little more force, and her moan became a soft cry, and she grabbed his shoulders, digging her nails into his pale skin.  
  
“Shhh,” he whispered. “We don’t want to wake the others.” He nuzzled her tattooed breast, inhaling her scent, which was almost as narcotic as her taste.  
  
“They’re sound asleep,” she gasped, holding onto him tightly. “Have been for hours.”  
  
“Good,” he murmured, and returned his mouth to its task.  
  
The sweet flavor of her skin had him needing more, and he traveled down the plane of her stomach, tasting and nuzzling every inch of skin. He traced her swirling tattoos with his tongue, making her shiver, until he reached the waistband of her pants. He placed his hands on her belt and looked up at her, questioning with his eyes. She nodded, biting her lip, and he began to work the buckle.  
  
The rest of her clothes came off easily, and he learned her secrets as they did. Her legs were scarred, heavily, especially on the inside of her thighs. She somehow managed to maintain a neat pedicure, even while on a hostile planet. And the tattoos that covered her body descended to the regions that men dream of before continuing down her leg to end in a neat swirl on the top of her foot.  
  
It was now that he found the center of the sweet drug that had ensnared him, and he lavished it with attention, as much for her pleasure as for his. She squirmed and moaned, and he reveled in the feeling her body gave him, from the tips of his fingers to his very center.  
  
Finally his own body demanded attention, and he returned to her mouth to kiss her as he fumbled with his own boots and pants. She helped him, but when he went to remove his mask and goggles she halted his hands.  
  
“Leave them on,” she whispered huskily in his ear. “I like my men to have a bit of mystery to them.” The sound of her voice emptied his mind of everything but overwhelming desire, and he succumbed to it without a fight.  
  
When he was, like her, clothed in nothing but the cool air of the Pandoran night, she glanced downward and smiled coyly, sliding her hands over his bony hips to hold him tightly. He silenced a moan, the arms that supported him above her trembling. “Relax,” she whispered hoarsely, soft hands moving gently, filling his mind with nothing but white light. Still he fought it, his head bowed down, shaking, biting back groans with every move of her clever fingers. “Relax,” she whispered again, never ceasing the movement of her hands. He kept his throat clenched. She squeezed, and a hoarse cry burst from behind his clenched teeth. His elbows buckled, and they slammed hard into the rock of the ledge. “There we go,” she whispered, stretching her neck to capture his lips with hers, her hands still exploring. He moaned into her gentle kisses, rocking slightly against her grasp, finally embracing what she was offering.  
  
He pulled back for air and she dropped her hands as he panted, struggling for breath. He looked down at her, stretched out beneath him, a goddess in her own right, to find her golden eyes staring right back up at him. “Now,” she whispered, gently touching him again.  
  
“Now?” he managed to gasp out. She nodded, the look in her eyes a mix of trust and desire, and he knew that she was right, that this was right.  
  
She arched her back as they joined, and he had to restrain himself, remind himself to be gentle, even though the cry that escaped her parted lips egged him on. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” He nodded against her cheek. “Me too,” she murmured. “But that’s no reason to hold back.”  
  
He rode her gently at first, not wanting to damage her perfect, fragile-seeming body, not wanting to cause her any pain. But she begged for more, demanded more, and he gave it to her, surprised at how strong she was, not sure he could give her enough. But he kept finding new reserves of strength, aided by her hot, sweet, drugged kisses, and she moaned beneath him, her back arching as he drove deeper, filling her to the brim.  
  
If he was surprised at how strong she was, he was even more surprised at her sensitivity; every movement on his part, every twist and twitch and stroke, was responded to by her, and that made their union all the better.  
  
He could feel her reaching the brink, a change in the tone of her cries and the clench of her body, and he dug down to his core, he was getting close too, and she held him tight and dug her nails into his back and he buried his face in her fragrant throat and let her addicting scent add to the cloud already forming in his head.  
  
He was on the edge. He could feel the wave starting, washing every thought from his mind, and he could feel it in her too, the quiver that started deep inside her and then the wave hit him, hit them both, and he was overflowing and a tremulous cry tore loose from her throat and with it she was gone.  
  
She was still there. He could feel her still, in his arms and around him, and he was spilling into her, yet she was gone – gone but for the nebulous glowing shape that mimicked her form, her back arched and her mouth open. He was in shock, but he was still riding that wave and it didn’t give him a chance to stop and comprehend what was happening.  
  
And then the rush subsided and she was back, panting, her golden eyes wide with surprise and confusion.  
  
“I…just…what just happened?” she panted, sweat dripping from her brow.  
  
Mordecai had trouble finding his voice again, and when he did it was barely a whisper. “I think you did that…dimension…thing,” he gasped, pushing himself up off her with trembling arms.  
  
“Phasewalk,” she said, her chest heaving.  
  
“Yeah…that.”  
  
“That’s what I thought,” she said, propping herself up on her elbows.  
  
“Does that…usually happen?”  
  
Lilith shook her head. “Never.” She sighed. “It’s this planet, I’m telling you.” She shook her head, and then looked up him with it cocked. “Get down here.” Mordecai accepted the invitation and collapsed back onto her, and she cradled his head to her chest. They were silent for a moment.  
  
“You were amazing,” she murmured quietly. “I’m sorry about the phasewalk thing. I hope it didn’t ruin it for you.”  
  
“Quite the opposite,” Mordecai said into her breasts. “It…it was like nothing I’ve ever experienced before. And…well…is it weird to say that I loved it?”  
  
Lilith laughed. “Not as long as you say that you love me, too.”  
  
“I love you too,” Mordecai mumbled into her bosom.  
  
“And that you always have.”  
  
“I always have,” he said agreeably.  
  
“And that you promise to be my humble slave and whipping-boy for as long as I wish to keep you around.”  
  
The hunter sat up. “Only if I get unlimited kisses.”  
  
Lilith smiled – not her practiced, flirty smirk, or even her giggly coquettish one. It was a genuine smile, and it lit up her face like nothing else ever could. “Of course.”  
  
Mordecai returned the grin and bent to claim the first of many future prizes. “What about the others?” he asked after he broke contact.  
  
“I don’t think they need to know,” the siren said. “Besides, we don’t want them to be jealous of you, now, do we?”  
  
“If you say so.” Mordecai lay back down beside her and held her close, and she snuggled up under his chin. “You know, I always did think you were absurdly attractive,” he whispered in her ear. “Even before you coerced me into saying it just now.” He paused. “What did you think of me?”  
  
“You?” Lilith pondered this for a moment. “Well, I always thought you were a fun tease.” She giggled.  
  
“Crazy siren bitch,” he mock-growled in her ear.  
  
“You love me.”  
  
“I do.”  
  
He could feel her falling asleep in his arms, and he, too, started to drift off. Before total darkness and dreams of home consumed him, he heard her whisper something, just loud enough for him to pick up:  
  
“Maybe this damn planet isn’t so damned after all.”


	2. Epilogue

From then on, the hunter and the siren were alone together every chance they got. When the Pandoran night fell they would sneak off, and the dim night would envelop them and give them the privacy they craved. But by day they were mercenaries again, Roland and Mordecai and Lilith and Brick, and nothing could stop them.

Bandit leaders rose before them and were left in their wake. Landscapes came and went, becoming dust behind the wheels of the runners. Finally, on the snowy peaks of the promontory, supporting each other, they came to see their dream realized, and they lived through that final encounter, though they left washes of their blood behind in the snow. Finally, the four returned to Fyrestone, waiting on the bus that had brought them here at the beginning of their journey to come and reclaim them.

Mordecai was perched atop a building, scanning the horizon with his sharp hunter’s eyes, when he sensed a presence behind him. He turned, knowing who it was.

She was visible, beautiful, smiling at him with the radiance of a thousand suns. She approached him, touched him gently, not caring anymore if the others saw. “You know, we should probably find a nice planet to settle down on together,” she said softly. “I mean, if that’s alright with you.”

“Finally losing your wanderlust?” Mordecai asked, wrapping his arms around her. She laughed.

“Don’t be ridiculous. That’s the sort of thing that will never go away, at least not for me.” She leaned in against his chest. “I’m just in a sort of…delicate condition right now.”

Mordecai blinked in confusion. “What do you mean? You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met.”

Lilith pulled away. “No, I…. What I mean is…well…I’m pregnant.” She smiled bashfully, nervously, her eyes lowered.

Mordecai gaped. “Oh my god.”

Worried, Lilith tried to reassure him. “No, it-it’s okay, I don’t have to have it. It’s early enough that I can-“

“That’s not what I meant,” Mordecai interrupted her. “What I mean is, oh my god, I’m going to be a father.” He grinned and swept her up his arms, burying his face in her throat. “I love you so much,” he murmured.

“Not as much as I love you,” she replied softly.

The kiss they shared was full of promise, of future happiness, of fulfilled dreams and a long life ahead with each other.

The bus appeared over the horizon, ready to carry them to that future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind my squishy-as-fuck happy ending. Like I said, I ship them HARD.
> 
> But hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3


End file.
